In Search of Home
by thewulf
Summary: A/N: Set after the events of Episode 3.20, Kansas, Once Upon A Time. Storybrooke is celebrating the defeat of the Wicked Witch, and the birth of Snow & Charming's son. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin has killed Zelena, and unintentionally activated the Time Portal. A Captain Swan fanfic. One Shot for now. Rating: PG for some swearing. Angst. Hope you enjoy! Please read & review! :-)


He found her sitting by the water's edge, Henry's Fairy Tale book in her hands.

"The festivities not up to par? Don't blame you—far too much beer, and not enough rum."

"What are you doing here, Hook?" She sounded tired.

"You weren't looking too good, love. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Emma said nothing, but merely rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine. Wasn't really feeling in the mood for the _Royal_ _Naming Ceremony_. Dang—I can't even say that with a straight face," she said, twisting her lips into a cynical grimace.

"What are you doing with that?" Hook asked her, gesturing towards the book.

"I was hoping to find something in this book, perhaps..."

"You defeated the bloody Wicked Witch. You defeated Pan. _You_ broke the Dark Curse. What are you looking for, Emma?"

"Home."

"And you don't think you can find it here in Storybrooke?"

"Storybrooke is not my home. It doesn't need me anymore—I am not the savior now. I never wanted to be one, so that's a good thing!"

"What about your parents? Don't you think they want you?"

"My parents are happy and will be busy raising a new family—Henry is _my_ family. We were happy in New York with just the two of us."

"Your lad seems happy _now_, with his grandparents and old friends... And I'm not so sure Regina will be pleased to hear of your intentions."

"Regina loves Henry—she will understand that his safety is more important than anything else. He is not safe here. Ever since I came to Storybrooke more than two years ago, there's been one insane villain or monster after another, posing a threat to our very existence and putting Henry in danger."

"Hmm… and yet you saved him every time. He is safe now."

"He will be safer in New York."

"Are you quite sure about that?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You thought you were safe in New York when you didn't have your memories. And yet, the Wicked Witch sent a monster after you to keep you from thwarting her plans."

"I don't have magic anymore—no one will consider me as a threat now. Henry and I will visit from time to time—but our life doesn't belong here. We belong in the Real World—not in some freakish fairy tale land!"

"And yet you fared pretty well in the Enchanted Forest when I met you there, I would say," said Hook, with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him again.

"Yeah, I did alright—but from what Mary Margaret told me, that was not how the Enchanted Forest was like when my parents used to live there—a life that I too might have had." She gestured at the book in her hand— "I've been looking through these pages—I can't relate to any of these stories. I don't think like my parents—they're always so positive and hopeful and happy for all the shit that's been thrown at them. The only time _I_ was truly happy was in New York—with Henry."

"With false memories of a happy life?"

"Maybe the memories were false. But the happiness was real."

"Fair enough!" said he.

Emma looked a little taken aback.

"You are not going to try and convince me to stay here?" she asked, a little uncertainly.

"No," Killian replied. "It's really not my place to convince you stay or go." He added gently, "I truly apologize for disrupting your life, Emma—I thought I had come save you, but it appears I was mistaken."

Emma nodded, but said nothing, and Hook turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Diner."

"Wait! I'll walk back with you," said Emma, "They must be looking for me."

She got up and stashed the Fairy Take book into a bag she had brought along with her.

"Let me get that for you," said Hook, taking the bag from her and singling it over his shoulder.

"Being a gentleman again?" She asked with a smile.

"You know I am _always_ a gentleman, love," said he, pointedly looking at her.

"Right…" she couldn't help the half-smile.

They walked back in silence. After some minutes, Emma asked, "What are you going do?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean—are you… going to stay in Storybrooke?"

"I'm not sure yet—my old crew is still around…"

"I am sorry," said Emma, softly.

Killian tensed, but said nothing. As they walked past the barn where the showdown with the Witch had taken place, they saw a bright light shining through the gaps in the sides of the door and underneath."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Emma, and started running towards the Barn.

"Emma, wait!" yelled Killian, as he ran behind her. "Don't rush in!"

As they reached closer, the doors of the barn suddenly flew open, and they saw what was emitting the light.

A giant vortex of bright light was swirling in the circle where Zelena had attempted to open the time portal earlier that day.

"That's impossible!" said Emma in a hushed whisper. "We stopped Zelena! Her magic is gone—she couldn't have opened the Time Portal with none of the components!"

"It matters not—let's go find the others first before we investigate further," Hook urged.

"Alright," said Emma and finally turned to leave. As she turned, there was a sudden surge of energy from the Vortex, and Hook and Emma found their selves being pulled towards the Whorl with tremendous force.

Emma heard herself screaming at the top of her voice as she slid across the floor. Hook was screaming too. "Hold on to me, Emma!" she heard him say. She reached out a hand and clutched at his right leg, which was closest to her. He had anchored himself to the floor with his hook, and was straining hard against the pull of the Vortex. Emma's hand was rapidly slipping down his leg.

"Oh god, no! I can't…" Emma cried out, completely panic stricken.

"Don't let go, Swan! Hold on! Hold on to me!"

Another burst of energy hit them—with a final pull, the Vortex sucked Emma through, as her hand completely slipped away from its hold on Hook's leg.

"Bloody hell!" said Killian. Detaching his hook from the floor with a quick flick of his wrist, he let himself be dragged into the portal after Emma.

The End… (for now).


End file.
